The Two Cedrics
by Mrs. Vega
Summary: A short little story about Cedric and Harry getting transported to Forks, Washington instead of the graveyard in Little Hangleton.  Funny


**A/N: My husband and I were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire a few nights ago and he started laughing about how funny it would be if Cedric and Edward were to meet. Well, thinking about it, I started crafting a story, and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Cedrics<strong>

"_Both of us," Harry said._

"_What?"_

"_We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."_

_Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. "You – you sure?"_

"_Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."_

_For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin. "You're on," he said. "Come here."_

_He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles._

"_On three, right?" said Harry. "One – two – three!" He and Cedric both grasped a handle. Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side._

_Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. (HP&GoF, ch 31-32)_

"What the hell!" Harry's head snapped up. He didn't know that voice. He heard Cedric groan next to him and lifted himself up, gripping his wand to protect them both. Cedric sat up slowly, as though in pain. Emmett couldn't believe his brother had just appeared in front of him. Emmett was sure even Edward wasn't fast enough to just appear like that. "Edward? How did you do that? Who's that with you?" As he took in what he was actually seeing, Emmett realized his mistake. _This_ person's heart was beating.

"Edward?" Cedric managed to look at Harry, confused. "Who's Edward?"

Edward, having heard his brother's yell, appeared next to his brother so quickly, Harry momentarily thought he had Apparated. "I am. Who are you?" His eyes narrowed at Cedric. He was so taken aback he didn't even think to read the other boy's mind. "Why do you look like me?"

"I look like _you_? _You _look like _me_! But you're…you're both Vampires!" Emmett's and Edward's eyes bulged at that news.

"How do you know what we are?"

"Well, the shiny skin is a dead giveaway, mate. Not to mention you're pale as snow."

Harry thought that antagonizing Vampires was rather stupid, and he attempted to make up for Cedric's mistake. "Please don't eat us. We don't know exactly why we're here." Harry vaguely noticed that the two Vampires' eyes weren't the normal red they were told to expect.

Cedric, convinced he had figured out why there were in this predicament, turned to Harry. "Harry," he whispered. "Did anyone tell _you_ that we'd be fighting Vampires?"

"Not at all," answered Harry, nervously. They were supposed to _fight_ these beings? The only way he knew to attack them was with fire, and he didn't think they'd stand still while he cast _Incendio_ at them.

Emmett glanced at Edward and chuckled. "_Fight_? You think you can fight _us_? You're just humans!"

Harry and Cedric exchanged confused glances. They both knew that Vampires could easily be defeated with a simple flame spell, assuming it connected with their skin. "They don't know about magic, Harry."

"But why would anyone organizing the Tournament involve us with someone who doesn't know about magic?"

Harry quickly thought through the possible culprits. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were out, as they would never risk pulling anything like this on one of their own. The Ravenclaws might, but Harry considered it unlikely, considering the chance that they could be caught. None of the Ravenclaws were stupid enough to risk that. That left Slytherins, but Harry didn't think any of them had the magical skills necessary to change the cup's destination. Certainly, though, a student wouldn't have access to the cup. Perhaps a Hogwarts professor? Snape definitely hated him enough, but would he be willing to risk the other competitors? That left the organizers of the Triwizard Tournament, but that thought was terrifying, as it meant that someone in the Ministry was trying to kill him.

Edward frowned as he took in the two boys' confusion. He quickly dipped into their minds, but was only more concerned with what he found. Cedric's thoughts were difficult to catch, so he focused on Harry's mind. "What is Hogwarts? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? What's this Triwizard Tournament you're competing in? You think you're wizards? Is that why you mentioned magic? Is Hogwarts a mental institution?"

"Cedric, he can read minds, and he thinks we're mad!"

Cedric turned to Edward in anger. "I don't know who you are, Vampire, but I find it incredibly insulting that you think I'm insane. Clearly, despite your age, you don't know everything. And stay out of my head!" Since he had mastered Occlumency, Cedric reinforced his shields, ensuring Edward wouldn't get anything out of him. He was, however, worried about Harry.

Edward looked affronted. This human was rather irritating. He would like nothing more than to simply dispose of the annoyance, but he was desperately curious to know why the human resembled him in appearance.

"Harry, I say we just finish the challenge and head back."

"But we don't even know where we are, how can we possibly return?" Cedric looked crestfallen at this news. Harry had a point. If they were too far away from Hogwarts, he wouldn't be able to Apparate them back.

"Do you think the cup goes both ways?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's worth a shot, but I don't think we'd get to it fast enough."

"What's this about the cup? You think it will take you someplace else?" Emmett looked at Edward. Both were incredibly confused by what was happening. They wished they had simply gone on the hunting trip with the rest of the family, but someone had to stay and guard Bella. Luckily, she was with the wolves right now, so Edward could spend some time figuring out this mystery.

"Edward," muttered Emmett, too low for the humans to hear. "What's going on? This whole thing is just confusing me. Who are they? Why does that one guy look like your twin? And why is he British?"

"I don't know, Emmett, I'm confused, too. But they seem to think they can destroy us."

"HELL NO!" Emmett charged at Cedric, as he was larger, and therefore, in Emmett's eyes, marginally more of a threat than Harry. Cedric, reacting purely on instinct, Apparated five feet to his left, causing Emmett to nearly crash into a tree. Only his Vampire senses kept him from destroying it.

"Emmett! Stop!" Edward gazed, wide-eyed, upon his body double. He couldn't believe what his eyes had just shown him. The boy was in one place one moment, and in another the next. He hadn't run, he hadn't even moved, just _appeared_.

"Harry, I think we should go. This isn't safe."

"Agreed, let's get out of here Cedric."

Edward, able to figure out what to do, raced in front of the cup. "Wait! I have so many questions for you."

"Which we can't answer. We're not allowed to tell you anything you don't already know. And since you don't know anything, well, you can figure it out. Now move!"

While Cedric was talking, Harry had aimed his wand at Edward. "A stick? You're going to destroy us with a stick?" Emmett barked out laughter, and even Edward couldn't resist a few chuckles. This distraction was all Harry and Cedric needed.

"_INCENDIO!"_ They both roared. The Vampires, caught off guard, caught on fire, and hastily attempted to put it out, before they were burnt to crisps. In the ensuing chaos, Harry, holding Cedric's arm, managed to summon the cup.

"_Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. If flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle – _

_He heard [the vampires] scream in fury and fear at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked – it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with him… They were going back._


End file.
